


The Not Sock Bandit

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: John's feet are cold, Sherlock does something cute to fix that.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Random one shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Not Sock Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock woke one freezing January night, practically shivering. He glanced across the bed at John, he was so deep asleep, a bomb could have landed above them and he wouldn't have even flinched. But he did look cold as well...

***

"You know, something odd happened last night." 

"Hmm?" Sherlock picked up his slice of toast that John had slid across the table towards him. 

"It was very cold last night."

"Yes, I noticed."

"Well I went to bed without socks on."

"You did? That's nice," Sherlock returned his attention to the laptop he was currently typing on with one hand. 

He was jerked out of his concentration to John slamming one sock-clad foot down on the table in front of him. "Woke up with these on."

"Somnambulism."

"What?"

"Sleep walking. You're a doctor."

"I know what it means, Sherlock. What's your point?"

"You must have woken up, realised you were cold and put socks on and then gone back to bed."

John just smiled, watching his boyfriend eat the rest of his toast and then demand another slice. If Sherlock was eating, John was going to give him what he wanted. 

The whole while Sherlock ate, John watched him. If the detective noticed, he said nothing. Then after 10 minutes, he clapped his hands and stood up, heading for the door to the bedroom in search of a suit. 

John already knew he'd found a case, but he couldn't resist calling out, "babe?"

"What, John? We're getting dressed there's a case."

"You didn't say there was a case."

"Yes I did, you just weren't listening."

The doctor rolled his eyes. So he was spoken to when he wasn't in the room, and spoken to in Sherlock's head, when he was. Could he win?

It wasn't until they were heading out the door and struggling into their coats that John grabbed Sherlock's sleeve, he turned him and kissed him on the nose. "I love you, you big idiot."


End file.
